The invention is directed to an apparatus for correcting or adjusting the flight path of a missile, such as a high-speed shell or projectile. The missile includes a missile body containing a distributor of a flow means rotatably mounted in the missile body. The distributor has at least one outlet opening for the flow means for effecting a transverse force on the missile body. At least one blow-out opening in the circumferential surface of the missile body is alignable with the outlet opening. A braking means acts between the distributor and the missile body.
In the applicant's German patent document No. P 33 17583.7-15, not previously published, a thrust nozzle system is disclosed which can be used to control a high-speed shell or projectile. The thrust nozzle system includes a rotary nozzle member acted upon by a gas generator or producer so that it is driven by the gas flow from the gas generator. The housing of the shell has a plurality of blow-out openings distributed around its circumference so that the gas flow from the rotary nozzle member can be directed in a controlled manner. A braking arrangement, which can be actuated electromagnetically, controls the rotary nozzle member. The high speed rotary nozzle member which could also be driven by a separate rotary drive, can be stopped with the aid of the braking arrangement to direct the gas jet in a determined direction. The direction of the gas jet in space can be varied by alternating between releasing and applying the braking arrangement.
Due to the arrangement of the rotary nozzle member and the blow-out opening on the circumference of the shell housing, with this system only substantially full commands or zero commands can be achieved. Such a procedure is sufficient, as a rule, since the changeover from a full command to a zero command or from a full command in one direction to a full command in the other direction is only slight because of the high-speed rotary nozzle member. If the flight path of the shell is to be corrected only slightly, that is, if a low pulse is to be introduced in a determined normal direction, a correspondingly high-speed control must be provided for the rotary nozzle member.